vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124881-can-we-change-community-a-question-to-you-all
Content ---- ---- So perhaps, | |} ---- ---- ---- Even so they can help promote events that we do for everyone on the server and things like that but so far I've seen no support from them. | |} ---- I think you could have stopped there, if they won't/can't even promote their own game, why would they promote in game events lol?! | |} ---- ---- Just wanted to add here that while rebuilding the RP community on Jabbit we've seen good support from Carbine in multiple reposts on Tumblr and retweets from community managers as well as official accounts. They even posted on Facebook on their own initiative. Might not be much but it sure has helped us. And they keep doing it still. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's a big problem. Right now, I'm trying to convince a bunch of people who have so far stayed out of Wildstar for fears it will go F2P, and I've got nothing to convince them it won't besides proof of the increasing population I can show them. You'd be amazed how many people figure that even if the game would succeed as a sub, NCSoft won't keep it that way because they're NCSoft. I understand they can't ever say it's not going F2P because they can't guarantee it won't, they don't have Square's reputation for standing strong in the pocket, but they could at least come out and say it's not currently in the works if it isn't. Anyway, the whole gamble-box-on-the-game-box has me pretty disappointed. Enough that I've got plans in place in case the game actually is headed F2P. At least I've got a place to go. | |} ---- ---- Pretty much this... I talk up Wildstar a lot, I help new players, I answer questions I get on tumblr happily, and pretty much always either a happy or constructive poster(unless I'm very tired and out of my mind). Out of everyone that I know that has tried Wildstar and stayed or left afterward I can't sa that the community is what drives people away or even keeps new people away. I would go as far as to say that is what draws them in and keeps them here, because despite what the forums may seem like(I think some people read to much into forums personally) what really matters is how the community actually does in-game and organizes. Sicne this game really relies on word of mouth most people coming here have heard about ti through a friend or a fiend of a friend from what I've seen so far. When I ask people what they love about wildstar the community is often one of the most mentioned. However you get events like last week with boxes, and other things that have occurred and it really puts a dent in helping. Playerbase can only do so much... | |} ---- Kinda interested in what game that might be.. . | |} ---- Contingency plans are contingency. Right now, FFXIV:ARR is leading the race for a number of reasons, though my ex-EVE corpmates have been trying to get me back in since I started playing Wildstar. However, my wife doesn't like EVE, loves FFXIV:ARR, and she's coming with me if I leave. That alone would nudge it in FF's favor, since it's always a lot more fun to play with her. | |} ---- I'm proof that the population is increasing. Just started last week and I am having a blast! | |} ---- Welcome :) ! | |} ---- And how many people quit last week? Welcome to the game, I hope you'll have a blast, but your being here is proof of nothing. The biggest reason people think this game is dead is not because of unfounded rumors, it's the fact that we only have 2 servers to choose from, one of which is unquestionably dead. That's no rumor. Every week we have people on these forums saying they just picked up the game, but it's completely dead and they're always met with a wall of players telling them to change servers. Now, how many people never even head to the forums? I'll bet it's a lot. The devs are listening But they won't communicate moderator edit: content Edited April 20, 2015 by Chillia | |} ---- Are they not doing a huge box promotion? Cutting the cost to increase the playerbase, while simultaneously giving people an incentive to join with new mounts? | |} ---- But they're not really promoting it anywhere, but their site, Facebook, and twitter. Most people who follow them already play WS. This promotion is for current players. | |} ---- Then why is the forum so full of hate? We have such a great community until they hit the forums and start raging at everyone? | |} ---- So you think meeting the new players (I'm a returning player) with this type of attitude will help the situation? People complained about a massive wave of issues in the past and i feel the vast majority of issues have been fixed and the ones that haven't are being looked at. Now the only issue is population and we seem to be stuck in this "Well we have no players" kind of rut, we need to break out of it, advertise the fact with the cheaper box set, issues been fixed and growing population the game can only get better with more people. | |} ---- I believe that they and perhaps yourself are reading far too deep into the way people post feedback on he game that certain people feel is negative. Without naming names(though it may be obvious hehe) Just because they point out things that they don't like or are angry about doesn't mean they don't like the game or won't play it and until they start slinging insults at each other which happens pretty much in very game forum I've been to with a 2 or more sided discussion that doesn't encompass the games community as a whole. You see "hate" for the game and I see "perspectives" of the game. While I may not agree with all of those posted perspectives I am glad they are posted because it brings to light a different way of viewing the game. Also you just said "until they hit the forums" So suddenly they hate their guild, their circles, their server, friends they've made, and even random people who may never even post on the forums because they didn't like what they read post by someone they may have never met even once? When those people also come to the forums what are they looking for that causes them to rage? What I see causes people to "rage" is when they receive replies that aren't in agreement and get so defensive about it their stance, but I wish you luck in trying to get people to not be as defensive as they as that is more of an individual thing we can't help. My perspective of the forums is this: When people ask for a guild, people reply and point them to guilds that may be in line with them or offer advice When people come to the forums and ask "where is everyone", people post about the custom channels, inform them about circles,tell them that Entity/Jabbit are the servers to play on, and point them to active guilds When people post "thank you for awesome game" threads, very few replies are negative and those that could be considered such tend to be more along the lines of "i love WS, but i think carbine could do better" After that it's people discussing various mechanics of the game and what they like and don't like, offering suggestions, talking about costumes, etc... There are then also specific section of the forum for people looking for housing, class advice, RP, server(where most people i know go to for their community stuff if they venture on the forums). In truth I'd probably summarize it as those seeking rage will read it as such(With exception to obvious rage of course). It can be difficult for some people to not read deeply into text(unfortunately)... | |} ---- Well, because the box promotion did make some long time supports of the game angry, and where else are they going to express that? And when you write a positive post about a feature of the game, they tend to get moved off to those specific areas, leaving general to be the place to mostly discuss the promotion, F2P, and what not. I understand the forums have their organization and the mods are trying to keep it all where it is supposed to be, but the effect of how things are organized exaggerates the problem. You won't hear how great the raids/dungeon/shiphands/Housing/xyz are because those threads get moved (and those forums appear to be very low traffic). But you'll hear all about F2P/Promotion because there's nowhere else for those to go. | |} ---- Wow, OMT. I want you to re-read your own post for a minute. You just did an excellent job of proving why I'm getting less and less eager to try and improve the community. The biggest reason people think the game is dead is because of posts like yours. Way to greet a new player. Hope you're proud of yourself. And people wonder why I'm so bitter and acidic about this sort of thing. | |} ---- ---- Heh yeah, it: 1. Makes sure hilarious threads never get seen. 2. Makes people who make those kinds of threads make :( and :angry: faces. 3. Is the nice way to moderate a thread into obscurity without actually deleting it. :P | |} ---- ---- I agree completely, especially Housing, I think I could spend all day there, hehe. :) | |} ---- ----